Talk:Jayce Gunfighter
Don't criticize me! I'm very sensitive and this character makes total sense and is definitely fair! CaptainCain (talk) 16:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :That's just War from Darksiders. Also, vulgar wording.\m/¢yn!k4l\m/£@r7h\m/ ([[User talk:CynicalEarth| Mortis non discernit. ]]) Gr8 character m8 8/8 I r8. Plz don't h8 or br8.(The Enclave is Bae (talk) 20:40, August 4, 2015 (UTC)) Thanks I appreciate the support guys! CaptainCain (talk) 21:40, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I Look at recent edits and see this what on earth have you created Cain Spocklan116 23:59, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : My masterpeice Spock. CaptainCain (talk) 03:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :: I'd say Jayce is on par with most other characters on this wiki. I really don't see what your getting so uptight about, can't we all just be friends? CaptainCain (talk) 04:23, August 9, 2015 (UTC) : No, seriously; I linked this character to four experienced (and of higher quality than most locals) roleplayers from way back in 2013 and all of them laughed at your "masterpiece". It is because of characters like this that many hesitate to so much as visit this wiki. \m/¢yn!k4l\m/£@r7h\m/ ([[User talk:CynicalEarth| Mortis non discernit. ]]) : Meh. I liked Johnny Enclave better. MongoosePirate (talk) 19:25, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I really cannot believe that this page is still here after that fiasco. MongoosePirate (talk) 20:45, August 21, 2015 (UTC) And it's still here! MongoosePirate (talk) 18:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Where it'll stay and be remembered for what it was: petty inter-wiki drama not to be emulated in any future content additions. Forgive but do not forget. 06:05, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Says much about the local community. \m/¢yn!k4l\m/£@r7h\m/ ([[User talk:CynicalEarth| Mortis non discernit. ]]) ::Speaks written volumes on the likes of TL, I completely agree. 06:05, September 17, 2015 (UTC) "Local"? As in, this wiki or Tranquility Lane? Either way, Cain's gone for now, and I'm happy to not have such a elitist (as far as I'm told) here. (The Enclave is Bae (talk) 16:10, September 19, 2015 (UTC)) Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come. Right now, I am in support of keeping this article around for reference purposes, as this is a genuine example of what any role-playing wiki will always seek to avoid in terms of quality (or, lack of quality, that is). However, I would advise not drawing attention to this character consistently, always keeping it in the recent changes, nor should we be starting any unnecessary drama with users that have allegedly left already. If it gets to the point where this talk-page continues being disruptive, I will have to put my foot down and blank many of the comments here, as well as locking the page. [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| 寧靜 ]] 19:28, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Leon pretty much nailed it. Beating or dragging this dead horse accomplishes nothing and just makes them over there feel all the more justified in their ego and stances. In other words, incidents like this are far more likely to keep happening. 16:46, September 20, 2015 (UTC)